


The Hunters and The Puppy

by colorofakiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dd/Lg dynamics, I don't want any of y'all scarred okay, Incest, Multi, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Please for the love of gods READ the TAGS, no non-con allison is 18, this is heavily badwrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison just wants to play with the puppy, is that so bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know peeps, like where did this come from *makes vague hand motion* Please read the tags, this fic is porny beyond belief, Allison and Chris are in a relationship (incest), they have a submissive Peter (BDSM), and it's all *shrugs*

Allison idly twirled her butterfly knife in her hand, and flipped the pages of her math book with the other. She looked up at the time. 4:44 pm. Her dad had told her to finish her homework and then she could play, but it was taking too long. She set her knife down, and slipped her underwear off from under her skirt. Her patience was disappearing and she bet she could make his disappear as well. 

"Daddy?" She knocked on his office door. 

"Need help with a problem babygirl?" He looked up from his laptop screen as she nodded. He patted his lap and she walked over to him, putting a little bounce in her step. 

"This one, I'm not getting it," she pointed after she'd arranged her book on the desk, and her butt on his lap. As he read the question, and the format for answering it, she squirmed under the guise of getting comfortable. He put one hand on her stomach to hold her and keep her from slipping. 

"Here, like this," he started writing it down for her, going step by step. She leaned forward to watch, and arched her back, causing her butt to rub against him. He cleared his throat. "See? Try the next one." 

She took the pencil from her, making sure to slide her fingers against his, and slowly did the next one. She knew how to do it, but she didn't want to give it away. On the third step of the problem, she felt his hand roam up her side to cup her left breast. The pencil cracked under the pressure. 

"Daddy?" She asked, turning to look at him. 

"What's wrong babygirl, are you stuck again?" He asked her with amusement in his voice. 

"No, just need a new pencil," she grabbed one out of the pencil cup on his desk and went back to it. He pulled down the cup of her bra and started to gently pinch her nipple.

"Did you think you could come in here and distract me?" He asked into her neck.

"No," she tried to protest, but it turned into a gasp as he bit a quick nip on her neck.

"Uh huh, you just couldn't help yourself could you? Some little girls are always testing boundaries," he sighed against her hair and rolled her nipple in his fingers.

"I just wanted to play with the puppy, Daddy," she told him. Giving up the pretense of homework, she took his other hand and slipped it under her skirt. "I'm all ready for him, see?" She felt him twitch in his pants as one of his fingers slipped right in her. His fingers were calloused and big, and felt so good. He stuck another one in and pumped them a few times before pulling them out.

"I suppose you could play with the puppy a little early today," he said as he pinched her thigh. Opening the top desk drawer, he picked up a silver key and pressed it into her hand. "But after, this homework better get done or puppy time is getting put on hold until next week," he warned. 

"I promise Daddy," she stood and leaned over to kiss him. His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her down on his lap again, this time facing him. She squeaked in surprise. With his hands on her hips he ground her down on him, letting her feel his hardness. 

"What do you say?" He asked her as he pulled her head back with a firm handful of hair. Her mind blanked. She groaned at the feel of his thumb on her clit. "What do you say?" He stopped and just rested it there, not moving. She squirmed but he held her still. He bit her nipple through her shirt, hard enough to make her whine.

"Thank you Daddy," she remembered. With a final pinch to her other thigh, he let her up. 

"Go on, the puppy's been ready for you since two." She practically ran to their spare room where the puppy was. Her Daddy's rough treatment had her want coiled up like a spring. 

The puppy's room had been outfitted with mountain ash wood panelling on the walls that were shaped into bars. It looked like a large cage. If large cages had beds, desks, computers, and bookshelves. On the bed, ready and waiting for her, was Peter Hale, completely naked but for a snouted muzzle, and tied spread eagle. His cock was caged, and when he looked up to watch her, she licked the key so he could see it. His hips jerked.

"Look what Daddy gave me. It's been so long since we've had your pretty cock to use." She crawled on the bed between his legs and sat up on her knees. She pinched his thighs, just the way Daddy did to her, just to hear him moan. 

"Shh, there there, don't worry, I'm getting you out," she said, unlocking the lock on the cage. His cock was already dark and flushed with blood. When the cage came off, he shuddered. She tossed the cage to the side, and pulled off her shirt, then her bra. With a smile, she scratched marks down his chest. She liked watching the red lines disappear. She'd normally play with him longer, but she wanted to feel him in her hours ago, and didn't want to wait anymore. "Sorry puppy, math went longer than I anticipated, and oh," her breath hitched as she slid down on him. She could feel him try to thrust up, but the ropes were keeping him in place. With a steadying hand on his chest, she rolled her hips, and with her other hand, caressed her breast. 

His grunts and her small noises got caught up in the roll and bounce of her hips, so that they didn't hear the door open behind them. 

"You didn't let him come did you baby?" Chris asked her, enjoying the way she startled. She shook her head, her hair swaying with the movement.

"No, Daddy, I know better. And so do you, right?" She slapped Peter's cheek lightly. He nodded sharply. "Could you untie his arms though, I want his hands in a bit." 

"Sure, sweetheart," he told her. She grinned and went back to making herself come. She leaned back, catching her Daddy's eye as she put herself on display for him. The angle prompted her puppy to shake a little. 

"Hey, you better not come. You've been such a good boy, but if you make a mess you won't get any treats," she told him. 

"Here baby, I'll give him something else for him to focus on." Chris unzipped his pants, and then went to unmuzzle Peter. Getting on the bed, he got close enough to slip his dick into Peter's mouth. Peter's mouth took him in with no resistance, pliant and soft. Chris held Peter's head and rocked in a little. 

Allison ground down on her puppy, feeling her orgasm curl through her. She could never last long with puppy's mouth on her Daddy's dick. She loved puppy's blissed out eyes and the spit slicked glide. She knew how it felt and she only shared with puppy. 

"Did you come baby? I can feel him moaning on my dick," Daddy panted out. She nodded breathlessly. "Come here, I want both of you."

Guessing what he meant, she crawled over Peter and flipped over so that she straddled his face and was able to lick his cock. She felt Daddy's dick push into her, and she moaned. Puppy's hips jutted up, and she scolded him with a rough bite to soft part of his thigh. His toes curled.

Chris alternated between the two, a couple of thrusts into Allison and a couple into Peter's mouth. Back and forth until he felt Peter lick at his balls as he buried himself into her. 

"Oh baby," he moaned. Peter continued to lick around his softening dick, and at Allison's clit. 

"Think we should let the puppy come now? He's been good," she looked over her shoulder at him. Daddy nodded at her. Sliding down to untie his leg ropes, Allison watched as Peter got in a few last licks, cleaning up the last bit of come off of Daddy's dick. 

When the rope came off of Peter's foot, he used his speed to grab Allison and prop up one of her legs over his shoulder so he could thrust into her. The sound she made zapped up his spine, and he thrust into her hard, wanting to hear it again. Peter loved how she felt, wet and open, Chris' come making the slide in easier. He leaned in to kiss her collarbone, to lave at the hollow of it. Her sounds, her smell, the goddamn racing of her heart filled him. How he had come to be so consumed by the Argents confused everyone, but that's because they never had Allison writhing beneath them while her father rasped out encouragements.

"Breed her like the good pup you are, who knows when we'll let you do this again," Chris told him, the words making his hips more frantic. 

Allison put two fingers up to his mouth which he opened for her, allowing her to put them on his tongue. The pleased look on her face, and the tenderness there, made him feel raw and vulnerable. It was always like that with the two of them, they enjoyed breaking him open. 

With a sob, Allison's orgasm crashed into her, and she clenched around him pulling him into it so that he orgasmed right along with her. It didn't happen often, but occasionally they synched up. He pulled out of her and fell onto his back, heaving for air and slick with sweat. 

Chris kissed Allison's forehead and pat Peter's head.

"Go get cleaned up, I have to finish a few orders, then we can have dinner," he told them. Allison nodded and licked her lips. With a huff Peter sat up and got off of the bed.

"Come on princess, time to clean up, Daddy's orders," he told her as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"This always makes me feel like a sack of potatoes," she grumbled at him. 

"I know," Peter said. He set her on the toilet while he turned on the shower. She shimmied out of her skirt and passed it to him. He folded it but a crinkling noise stopped him. Digging into one of her pockets he took out a note. Scott's scent wafted up from it. 

"Oh, what's this?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. She scowled.

"Nothing important," she told him. She tried to snatch it back but she held it up right out of reach. "It's just a note from Scott, we were having a really boring English class, okay?" Her hand darted out but Peter backed up. 

"Does your Daddy know you've been passing notes with Scott McCall?" He enjoyed her frustration.

"Give it back or I'm telling Daddy you're not to come for three weeks," she fumed at him. He rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun," he said as he relented the note. She didn't look at him, and turned to put the note back into her skirt pocket. With sudden concern he touched her arm so that she paused. "It's okay to miss him," he offered. He knew the rift that had grown between Allison and Scott since word got around of the Argent's relationship. His involvement with them didn't help either. She half-smiled and shrugged, then grabbed his hand to lead him into the shower with her. 

She leaned back against him and he curled his arms around her. He wanted to tell her that Scott would come around, nothing would stop that young Alpha from caring from her. He didn't because he knew she wouldn't believe him. He knew from experience that loving an Argent was a complicated but forever kind of love. 

"Puppy?" She asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Mm?"

"Wash my hair?"

"Of course, princess," he replied, taking the shampoo bottle from her. Grooming was a wolf trait, but it soothed both of them.

Sometime between the body wash and conditioner, Allison started to feel herself get wet again. Peter was careful in his washing, but he lingered on her breasts, and between her legs, and it made her squirm. When the last of the conditioner was out of her hair, and Peter was rinsing out his with his head tilted into the water, the expanse of his neck was too much for her to ignore. 

Her hands went around him to hold him as she kissed his neck. Smiling, he pulled her back with him so they were out of the spray of the water and caressed her back while she kissed, nipped, and licked his neck. He was hers, and he'd let her do just about anything to him. When she angled her face up to him he met her with a kiss that quickly turned into making out. He turned them so he could press her back into the tile, so she could feel him hard against her thigh. 

She reached down to touch him, to stroke along his length, teasing at the head. 

"I want you again, but slow," she put a hand on his chest. "I'm a little sore," she let him know. He nodded. 

She bit her lip when he inched into her. It was good, just this side of pain, but not yet uncomfortable. Planting one foot solidly so she wouldn't fall, she wrapped her other leg around him, bringing him closer. He held her head to his chest as he thrust, slowly and steadily. She clung to him, and he rolled into her, smoothing her hair and fucking her so gently it made her throat clench.

Peter sensed her need to be comforted, to be held. A fierce protectiveness filled him, made him press kisses into her hair. He forgot sometimes that she was still a little girl, it was easy to when she tied him to the bed and made him bleed just to see the cuts disappear. Still, as strong as she was, she needed reassurance and he would give it to her if he could.

Allison trembled and tried to push down her emotions but they wouldn't go away. Puppy was their plaything, their pet, something to amuse them. Peter on the other hand, was another wolf she was falling in love with, and it scared her. She kept waiting for him to turn on them, and when he didn't she cautiously let her guard down. It was all the wiggle room Peter needed to so thoroughly become a part of their lives. To become a part of them. When she came, tears rolled down her eyes, and he licked them away. 

She looked confused when he pulled away. He held out her towel.

"But what about you?" She pointedly looked at his cock. 

"Come here," he shook the towel in answer. Once she was wrapped in her favorite towel with only her head free, he picked her up and walked over to the sink. He put her down on it, and opened space between her legs for him. Still holding her towel against her, so she was trapped in the roll, he pressed back into her. A sound close to a whine pushed out of her.

He nuzzled against her neck as he fucked her. Her breath tickled his ear with short pants and puffs of air. He squeezed her when he came, and she kissed him through it, licking into his mouth. 

"And I just got clean," she grinned at him. 

"You're never clean, princess," he snorted.

After cleaning themselves, again, Allison brought Peter to her room. She opened her vanity table and took out a green leather collar with an arrow charm on the ring. He knelt in front of her so she could put it on him. Then she opened another drawer to take out a clean cock cage.

"You were spoiled today, getting to come twice. Usually you get one week sentences but I think we should extend it to two weeks in this cage, just to see what happens," she smiled viciously. He glared at her as she fixed it on him. "What? I didn't say you couldn't come, did I?" He perked up at that.

When they finally made it to the kitchen, Chris eyed both of them.

"That was a long shower," he commented.

"Oh? Don't you take showers that long?" She asked all innocent-like.

"Only when you're in them," he muttered. Peter covered a laugh. She flicked his nose. 

They ate their dinner around a round table, with all of their legs and feet tangled up in each other. Peter and Allison washed the dishes since they didn't cook, and he took every opportunity to flick water at her just as often as she swatted his ass with the dish towel. 

Allison finished her homework curled up in Chris' lap on the couch while Peter went out. What he did or where he went, they never asked. Sometimes he came back smelling of dirt and redwoods, and other times he came back with blood on his sleeve. Occasionally he didn't come back until the next day, but those times were far and few between, and he always brought them breakfast. 

Chris watched Allison roll her neck next to him, in his bed. He was already laying down, but she was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching and the thin material of her sleep shirt was stretching with her. She yawned, and rolled into bed with her back facing him. Reaching out, he lightly dug his thumb into the base of her neck, massaging down. She pressed into him, hoping he wouldn't stop. 

"Hold on baby," he told her as he twisted to turn off the light. She heard him pop the cap on something and her brow furrowed. 

"Daddy?"

"Just a sec," he told her. She wanted to turn to see what he was doing but stayed put, listening to the rustling. When his hand tugged her pajama bottoms down she understood. She moved her legs into a better position and jolted a little at the cold feel of lube. She waited and after an agonizingly long time during which she could hear him slicking himself up, he entered her. He knew she must've been sore and the lube kept her from hurting. Then, once he'd settled himself in her, he went back to massaging her neck. She sighed in pleasure.

He didn't move, or thrust into her, just kept steady pressure on her neck and shoulders. She pushed back a few times and he let her. 

"This is for you baby," he told her. He rubbed her back, moving a little lower to make sure all of her pains were taken care of. Her little thrusts kept him hard, kept him aching for her. He didn't move, just kept at rubbing her back, working out the knots. He stopped when she took his hand up to her breast, and arched onto him.

"Daddy, please, please," she whimpered. Fuck. He forced himself to not move, but it was getting more difficult not to give in.

"Please, what baby? What do you need?" He flicked one of her nipple's. 

"Please, more," she whispered. She turned her head to try to kiss him, the angle making it sloppy. He kneaded her breast, one and then the other, rolling and pinching her nipples. She grabbed his ass, trying to drag him into her. When he wouldn't thrust back she moved so he fell out of her. And before he could grab her back, she pushed him down onto his back and slid down onto him. 

"You're such a fucking tease," she growled out, riding him harder than he thought she'd want. 

"Language," he warned, slapping her breast. She jerked, and her hips rolled in a way that had him snapping up into her. He pushed her nightshirt up and pulled her down so he could suck on one of her perfect nipples. She cradled his head, holding him to her. He made sure to flick the other. Allison's orgasm built and she moaned when it hit, clenching on him. With a last lick to her nipples, Chris grabbed Allison's hips and fucked into her. He came with her tongue in his mouth, his hips stuttering into her. 

She moved off of him, wincing a little now that her lust haze had dissipated. He pulled her pants up for her, and she wiggled into him. She could clean up in the morning, right now it was more important to her to sleep.

"Love you baby," he whispered.

"Love you too, Daddy." 

The bed dipped late into the night, and Allison cracked one eye open to see Peter getting in. 

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey." She opened the other eye and made out his face in the darkness. He reached for her hand and she took it, dragging it down her front and to the inside of her bottoms, to where she was sore. She felt the immediate relief of his healing, and pushed two of his fingers inside her, just to feel them. Then she pulled them out and pushed them into his mouth, making him taste her. Satisfied, and surrounded by her lovers, she threaded her hand in his, holding it while she went back to sleep.

Peter licked his lips. 

She tasted like home.


	2. A Not so Sleepless Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison wakes up to her Puppy wanting morning sex. Too bad she's not a morning person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ha, ha, so I didn't think there was going to be anymore of this but lo and behold I had more smuttiness in me. Who would've thunk? 
> 
> Just as a reminder, Allison is 18 in this fic and all acts are totally consensual even if that conversation didn't happen onscreen it sure did offscreen.

Allison woke up to her pants sliding off of her hips and down her legs. Light already filtered in through the curtains and she turned her head away from it. She was many things, but a morning person she was not. A hand swept down over her stomach. Peter's hand. She made a small grumbling noise, her hand waved in the air as if to bat him away. 

"Still sleeping," her mouth managed to form the words. 

"Then sleep princess," he said while the bed dipped with his movement. Warm hands lifted one of her legs up and she felt her foot go over the muscle on his back. 

They'd played this game before, so when the first kiss started on her inner thigh she settled even more into her pillows, lax and comfortable. She let him suck blooming red marks onto her skin until the sweet haze of it caused her hips to twitch. She opened her eyes just as Peter stuck his tongue into her cunt, licking a line up to her clit. 

"Puppy," she sighed happily. As Peter's mouth sucked at her delicate folds she blinked into the light to see Chris sitting in his favorite arm chair watching them. She smiled and his grin sunk into the ache that was growing. 

Peter found a good rhythm sucking and licking while she grew wetter. His pace wasn't fast and she appreciated the slow build, the anticipation of her release curled her toes. He licked at her clit intently, up and down, and every now and then a little swirl that hitched her breath. She bucked a bit when he found a sensitive spot on the side of her clit but he held her thighs down and she knew that Daddy had ordered him to keep her still, pliant. She huffed.

"Daddy," she half-whined half-mumbled, her body confused with the need to orgasm and sleep more. 

"What babygirl?" He thumbed at the head of his dick. She made grabby hands at him. He shook his head but went over to the bed and sat down at her side. "So greedy," he tsked as he pulled her nightshirt up and immediately tugged one of her nipples between his fingers. With his other hand he smoothed back the hair on her face and put his thumb at her lips. Allison opened for his thumb, glad to have something to suck on while Peter laved at her clit.

"Little girls always behave better with something in their mouths, isn't that right?" When she didn't answer he gave her nipple a sharp pinch that made her jolt against Peter's hands. She nodded as she sucked on his thumb, soothing herself into total relaxation. Her Daddy went back to gently rolling her nipple, alternating between the two. 

It didn't take much longer with the two of them teasing her body. She whined around Chris' thumb as she clenched on nothing, coming on Peter's tongue. He didn't let up and she moaned out a little sob that opened her mouth. Chris took the opportunity to press his thumb in further, his hand holding her jaw so she had to breathe through her nose. 

"Go on Puppy, fuck our princess, you've earned it, you have three minutes" was all the warning Allison got before Peter shoved his way into her slick, her cunt more than ready for it but the strength behind his thrust surprised her and she gagged a little on Chris' thumb. 

Peter moved in her with purpose, and she hooked her legs around his waist, spreading them wider so he could move deeper into her. 

"So good, baby," he growled. He was worked up and could come easy but he was holding out until she orgasmed again. Foolish, she thought, he should've just come but as the sharp throb of her clit built up quicker this time she was selfishly glad he waited.

"Are you going to come on Puppy's cock?"

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as her back bowed and a cry made its way past Chris' thumb. She wrung around Peter's cock, pulse after pulse, and no doubt would've continued but Daddy's voice cut through her bliss.

"Time's up, off," his tone made no room for argument and she felt Peter's cock slip out of her. "Maybe next time Puppy," he said and patted the spot next to them. "Come watch."

Allison panted as much as she was able. When her body had quieted a bit the grip on her jaw lessened and Daddy removed his thumb from her pink mouth. His hands gripped her under her arms and she was lifted so that her head rested in his lap and she faced Puppy.

"Here baby, this is better than a thumb," he said as he worked his dick out of his pants and guided it into her mouth. She licked at the underside and sucked as he leaked pre-come. She had her eyes closed but she once again felt the bed dip from Peter's movements. Chris widened the space between his legs so Peter could nestle against Allison's throat as she brought him closer to orgasm.

Daddy's cock throbbed in her mouth and she knew he was getting close. Peter had put his arms around her, hugging her and nosing at her throat, her collarbone, the bunched up bit of her shirt, and finally to her nipple where he latched on, self-soothing. She made a sound and took Chris deeper. 

Chris watched Peter fit his mouth to a nipple, and felt the answering suck in Allison. He carded a hand through her hair and tugged tightly as his release rippled through him. She swallowed him down and didn't back off even after he went soft. Her breathing evened out and he felt sleep claim her once again. Peter's mouth moved slowly and soon he too would sleep. A morning in sounded nice but he was loathe to move her mouth off of him. Maybe in a little while. For now, he was right where he needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be possibly more?

**Author's Note:**

> Wtf I don't even know...
> 
> Come visit me if I didn't scar you for life at my tumblr: colorofakiss.tumblr.com
> 
> Also if I missed a tag you think I should tag let me know, I probably missed one


End file.
